


【政客之夫】一个家庭主夫的自白 | 金发政客大提提【待续】

by orphan_account



Series: 神曲 [3]
Category: ThePolitician'sHusband
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

01

 

我不知道《每日邮报》的记者会对一个落魄的前商务大臣、现家庭主夫感兴趣。好了，别走，坐下，茶还是啤酒？瞧我现在迎门待客多自然，就像生来该干这个一样。反正我也没有别的事可做，跟你聊聊也没什么不好。  
我父亲在伦敦政治经济学院教了一辈子的书，如果老头子还在，听到你的问题大概会抄起拐杖把你赶出去。别问我这些事，我的职业生涯早就完蛋了，让我给你讲讲我拥有的幸福美满的家庭吧，讲我聪明睿智、温柔可靠的妻子，苦心经营的挚友，漂亮可爱的女儿，得自闭症的儿子……行了，你不必装出一副欣赏羡慕的样子，你可真不擅长说谎，这让你显得比嘲笑我的人更为残忍，让我想把你落伍的领结塞进你的咽喉。  
别怕，我不会谋杀一个不请自来的记者。但你真的对我一无所知？你不知道我如何一步步沦落成如今的弃子？你不知道我的衬衫下藏着多少被虐待过的痕迹？好吧，看来你真不知道。那么，你想听真相吗？当然是内阁炙手可热的艾登·霍因斯被他忠诚的妻子和忠诚的挚友背叛的真相。  
最开始是布鲁斯。挚友的面目是叛徒最好的伪装，看到他在电视上那副惺惺作态的嘴脸，我简直想冲进去给他一拳，但我不能在我的芙蕾雅面前失态，我是她的丈夫，我也不能在下属面前暴露出脆弱，我是他们的领导和统帅。相信我，那时我展示出了极高的自制力，只喝光了半瓶水，捏破了矿泉水瓶子。但当芙蕾雅搂住我的腰时，我又重新获得了力量，只要她还在我身边陪伴我冲锋陷阵，我就什么都不怕。  
有这股勇气，我才能去找布鲁斯对峙，哈，他如今可真神气活现。再也不是走在我身后为我披好西装的朋友，也不是在议会厅的厕所隔间里急不可耐地把阴茎捅进我嘴里的alpha。不，首先我们没上床，只是男性alpha对男性omega自然的欲求；其次，你对婚姻和背叛的定义一样幼稚狭隘，你到底是从哪个道德高地冒出来的？  
总之我终于看清楚了他的真面目，冠冕堂皇的话术掩饰不了野心，正如十几年的感情没法阻止他将我推入毁灭的深渊。虽然我是那个在婚礼上握着他的手把他交给Wanda的人，在他遭遇财政危机时帮他处理烂摊子的人……他心里没有留给我温情，甚至怨恨我比他提升得更快。他所做的一切都是为了他自己。他为自己的前程撺掇我用辞职夺权，为满足自己的肉欲花言巧语地骗我含着他的阴茎。  
我感受到被当成傻瓜羞辱的痛苦，我直接攥住他的囊袋，连同阴茎一起，用力收紧。我问他，“痛吗？”他哪有功夫回答我，他大口吸着冷气，甚至不敢看我的眼睛。他的疼痛不足以抵消我万分之一的痛苦，我本想再多折磨他一会儿，但我竟然感觉到他在我掌心里硬起来。该死的alpha！  
人性，这就是人性。他当然想要更多了，没有人会满足于已经拥有的一切，我不也是如此么？我很痛苦，但还好我有家人，有芙蕾雅，我可以把布鲁斯当成一张轻飘飘的照片，揉皱撕碎再扔掉，假以时日，我一定能重新回到巅峰。我是这么想的，哈，我太天真了，在人类丑陋的劣根性面前，我像未断奶的婴孩般幼稚可笑。我早该想到的，alpha永远不会甘心屈居omega之后。  
那天晚上，当芙蕾雅俯身看着我时，我怎么没看出她眼神中藏了其他心思？当她与我十指紧扣，说出“只要你耐心等待，事情都会结束的”的时候，我怎么没意识到她指的是我的职业生涯？当她将我抱在怀里，用往常一样温柔的语气请求“明天你能送诺亚去学校吗，我得去特别委员会”时，我怎么没听出她无法隐藏的喜悦？当她揪着我的头发说“我本来可以参加角逐，成为大人物”时，我怎么能愚蠢地以为她是在开玩笑？  
但我很快无暇顾及其他，她开始吻我，我也热情地回吻。我把她压在身下，弄乱她的头发，磨蹭她的下身，就像以前我们每次亲热一样。是的，我习惯骑乘，习惯按照自己的节奏掌控一切。但我没想到的是，她抓着我的双臂将我推倒在枕头上，释放出强势的信息素，我几乎无法反抗。当她引导我的手摸上她乳房时，我彻底不想反抗了。  
很快我就湿透了，她直接进入我，我叫得很大声并不以此为耻。说实话，那很舒服，我不习惯于交出身体的控制权，但偶尔失控一次也没什么不好，反正今天我已经过得够糟糕的了。她没带套，也没在子宫里成结，而是射在我大腿上。我把头埋在她胸前，她抚摸着我的后背，她说：“你能花更多时间陪他了，不是吗？”  
我没有回答，因为这不是我想要的，我生来无法选择自己的性征，因此付出比alpha更多的代价才换取如今的一切，alpha不会懂的，芙蕾雅不会懂，布鲁斯不会懂，你也不会。我困倦地在她怀里入睡，我太傻了，我还将她当成唯一可以提供保护的港湾，根本没想到她每一句话每一个动作都是背叛的前奏。


	2. Chapter 2

02

 

我的辞职成就了一次小型内阁重组，布鲁斯接替我升任商务大臣，而芙蕾雅则接替他成为工作及养恤金部大臣。我应该很高兴对不对？我的妻子、我的alpha进入内阁，兵不血刃，手到擒来，一次多么值得称赞的成功啊！从此我的司机每天接送她上下班，我的下属全部由她直接指挥，我的书房也由她接手，而属于我的空间从危机四伏的海洋变成了几十平米的厨房。  
你在问什么废话，我当然不适应！当我抱着露比目送本该由我坐在后座上的车驶向唐宁街，当我送诺亚上学时对上门前敲钟人阴郁的眼神，你怎么能要求我适应？难道就因为我是omega，我天生就得爱做这些事吗？我是为哄孩子睡觉给他们擦鼻涕做早餐洗澡而生的吗？  


每次给诺亚按刻度倒牛奶、把西兰花薯条和烤吐司摆好盘时我都会想到自己为学业付出的努力，我没有钱，也没有父母的支持，每个人都希望我和门当户对的alpha结婚，甚至不在意那个可能患有某种隐疾的人和我能不能聊得来。我在学校的日子也不好过，你没戏弄过你的omega同学吗？那你就想象一个有一头金发、被所有人夸赞相貌标致的男孩会面对什么吧，想象年级长把我堵在器材室时我用多大力气咬他才没有被欺辱，想象我要如何获得一群总散发出敌意信息素的alpha议员的信任……  


我拿到毕业证时父亲才露出骄傲的神情，但他从没赞同过我进入政坛，他那被象牙塔宠坏的脑子里全是学术论文以及真诚、爱、和平这些抽象的词汇，他不知道站在权力顶峰是我作为omega唯一能获得平等对待的机会。能让我得到尊重的，唯有权力，不是我这张脸，不是我多擅长煮咖啡和意大利式菜肴，更不是我多爱我的妻子。为家庭奉献一生的omega多如牛毛，他们哪一个从生至死都享受到和alpha一样的权利了？哪一个得到公众发自内心的尊重了？  


我无意给你发表平权演讲，只是我一直以为芙蕾雅和其他alpha不一样。她聪敏机智，对社会议题有独到的见解，还有我为之倾倒的冷静。你朝她的眼睛看去，能看到一个知晓一切、明白一切也能原谅一切的人。就是她的眼神让我陷入爱河，也正是她的眼神让我意识到我有多愚蠢。你没看她就职后的第一场电视采访吗？当主持人问她对我的移民政见有什么看法时，她的回答多大公无私啊，她说什么来着，哦，“当你不赞同某人，并不代表不尊重他们的观点，不是吗？”  


就在那一刻，隔着屏幕，我和她的眼神相对，她很快移开视线。我捏碎了手里攥着的一瓶威士忌，这可不是矿泉水瓶，扎得我满手鲜血，但我竟然没有感觉到疼痛。我一直坐在餐桌旁，让黑暗藏起脸上的表情，直到她推开门打开灯。她先看到了桌上的医药箱和沾着血的纱布，立刻问我出了什么事，好像她真的关心一样。我尽力控制自己的面部表情，用最正常的语气告诉她：“判断失误。”  


芙蕾雅的视线在我虎口处的创可贴、无名指上的婚戒和衬衫领口打转，我朝她微笑，站起来跟她回房。我问起她这一天的行程，究竟是什么让她改变主意迎合首相，用公开羞辱我、在政治上孤立我的方式开启她的前座议员生涯。芙蕾雅说了几条她听到的理由，最后她诚实地告诉我，为了权力。我早该想到的，没有人能拒绝近在咫尺的权力，没有人。  


知道答案时，我的心也冷了下来。也许因为我没有得到幻想中的支持而失望，也许因为我需要点时间消化她的背叛，也许只是我太累了。我推开她环住我脖颈的胳膊，转过身想去洗澡，她拽住我的衬衫，将我拉了回来：“这不会改变我们的关系吧？”

 

你可以说我擅长撒谎，但事实上我并没有想象中那么擅长，我的冷淡从回答中显露无疑：“当然不会。”芙蕾雅总能洞察一切，要证明我们的婚姻不会因此改变，总得有人做出点实际行动对吧，她是行动派，她总能抓住机会。  


我跟你说过，我只喜欢骑乘，面对面的传教士偶尔来一次也在可接受的范围内，但犹如动物交配的背后位是我永远无法接受永远不会习惯的。芙蕾雅知道，她怎么可能不知道？该死的，现在连你都知道了，我可是她丈夫啊！我们结婚九年，她第一次没理会我的抗拒，把我翻过去按在床边，扯下我的裤子……  


你还想听接下来发生的事情吗？你能从我的痛苦中获得特殊的快感吗？还是你想知道她抓着我的腰往我身体里挺入时，我是怎么像个刚被开苞的处子一样流血的？她的指甲深深陷入我的皮肤，我只能抓着床沿，随着她的动作摇晃。不，我没有求饶，不是出于自尊或其他，只因为我疼得发不出声音。你想知道她已经得到了我的所有，为什么还要用这种方式侮辱一无所有的我？看样子你不聪明啊，她不肯向我承认整天和布鲁斯黏在一起，也不肯给我日程表，我都说到这个地步了，难道你还不清楚吗？  


第二天早上，我站都站不起来，她给我早安吻时告诉我，过几天我们要一起接受日报的访问。我虚弱地推脱：“你不需要我到场。”可她不由分说地打断我，她说：“我可不想错过这个机会，通过媒体向民众展示我童话般的婚姻，我幸福美满的家庭。别忘了，我们可是模范夫妻。”  
从前的我也不会错过这种展示形象提升公众支持度的好机会，但在被她那样对待之后，我怎么能若无其事地挽着她的手坐在镜头前宣扬她有多么爱我？哦，我当然知道有项罪名叫婚内强奸，我又不是只看《太阳报》的傻子。  


但我没有拒绝的余地，失去权力后，我就什么都不是了。在政坛，在家庭，我都一文不值。你以为现在的我和街头暗娼有什么区别？他们有工资，而我没有。人们都不理解我待在家也穿衬衫西裤，如今你应该能明白吧。西装永远是我的盔甲，以防那些意味不明的视线穿透薄薄的布料看见我伤痕累累的身体和千疮百孔的心脏。  


你没看过那篇报道吗？我也没看，那女人的提问没有一句话值得我们花费时间思考，我们的回答也没一句真话。什么问题？哈，我都记得很清楚，如果你也像我一样在镜头前被羞辱，你也绝不会忘记的：“你在家做饭的时候穿什么，裸体围裙吗？”“芙蕾雅回家后，你会在餐桌前还是躺在床上等着她呢？”“不久以前，你说自己从未考虑再要一个孩子，如今你已经不在内阁任职，你有没有改变想法呢？”  


我当然没有改变想法。怀着露比和诺亚的九个月和接下来的哺乳期是我一生中最不堪回首的岁月，我不喜欢生孩子，我讨厌自己隆着肚子、笨拙虚弱的身体，这有什么难以理解的？你还要我再重复一下十分钟前的长篇大论吗？我生下他们只是出于义务，以及我现在不愿意承认的对芙蕾雅的爱。


	3. 第三章

03

 

你以为我就此坐以待毙了吗？布鲁斯施加于我的残酷手段，我必将千百倍地奉还。但在时机到来前，我必须忍耐，绝不能让他找到一丝一毫破绽。就让他享受离间我和芙蕾雅、折辱我的快感吧，他能逍遥的时间可不多了。

很快我抓住了机会。我戴着棒球帽加上卫衣的帽子，去了两个街区外的网吧。在那儿，我用假名注册了一个推特账号，发布了一些关于布鲁斯在维多利亚街租用竞选办公室、还用一次性手机搜索竞选领导条目的消息，我用前任大臣做类比，暗示他在首相背后搞小动作，企图颠覆首相的权力——别用那种不赞同的眼神看我，我没有说谎，我只是挑选一部分事实出来，在合适的时间发布到合适的地方而已。

完成这项工作后，我去了一趟下议院。人们看我的眼神就好像我是内阁唯一一个沽名钓誉的婊子，就好像他们每个人都忠诚地为国为民、没在这儿玩过现场版《权力的游戏》似的。我见证了芙蕾雅反驳并抨击工党的精彩时刻，看到她和布鲁斯耳鬓厮磨得像一对相恋多年的爱侣，布鲁斯贴着她的耳畔小声说话，她时而赞许地点头时而接几句话，像他说了什么值得满堂喝彩的箴言。可坐在她旁边的那个人应该是我才对，她应该对我做出这样的反应才对。

当然，我绝不是个为情所困的小伙子或小丫头。我不仅仅去观赏了芙蕾雅精彩的质询演讲，还见了弗雷迪，恳请他允许我加入特别委员会。在复仇的路上，我已经走出了最关键的一步，只要我能耐心地等下去，只要芙蕾雅不过分干涉，布鲁斯终究会落入我的陷阱。

可我低估了布鲁斯的阴险，或者说高估了我和芙蕾雅的感情。老天，我真不想回忆那一晚。按照我的计划，我会在她之前回家，但因为我没有她具体的时间表，显然出了一点小纰漏。我一进门，发现她倚在书房门口，微笑着看我。我尽力稳住呼吸，走到她面前，说了提前编好的借口。接着我们闲聊了几句琐事，诺亚的情况、日程表，等等。最后她问出了那句话：“你知道推特上关于布鲁斯的事是谁干的吗？”

“没准是他的手下，你知道他管理下属会有多专横。”我的目光盯在手机上，而她捏住我的下巴，逼迫我转过头来与她对视。我说过，她有一双洞悉一切的眼睛，她盯了我半晌，我以为她相信了，我真以为她会相信我……

“夫妻不该总聊别的alpha。”她浅浅微笑，亲了我一下。我闭上眼睛，向前追随她的嘴唇，她拉着我往后退：“今晚我们玩点不一样的。”

我跟着她走进书房，走到曾属于我如今摆满了她的物品的书桌前，我的心跳得很快，我对自己说：“稳住她，艾登，你必须获得她的信任。”我尽力让自己表现得温柔顺从，这对我来说绝不是件容易事。我脱掉西装外套，解下皮带扔在地上，她的目光在看到这里时变亮了——这点倒没什么改变，我们热恋那会儿她就很喜欢抚摸我的腰腹，赞美我的腰线多么优美。一般来说，我不喜欢别人奉承我的身材，好像我没有能力、只靠身体经营事业一样。但芙蕾雅不一样，她对我的欣赏让我更爱自己……曾经让我更爱自己。

她拉下我的裤链，握住我已经半硬的阴茎揉捏，我俯身亲吻她的脸颊和发丝。我曾那么爱她的头发，每次感受发丝在我唇齿间划过，我都能回忆起我们幸福的过往——说句不合时宜的话，如果说婚姻教会了我什么，那就是，永远别让费洛蒙占了理智的上风。就在我用回忆麻醉自己的时候，她用粗暴的动作打碎了我的幻想，她又把我翻了过去。这没什么，我能习惯的，我告诉自己。我将双臂支在书桌上，感受到裤子滑落，挂在脚踝上，她的手从衬衫下摆探进去，顺着我的腰线摸到胯下：“你真瘦，一点不像生过两个孩子。”

我想破口大骂，想推开她抓着她的头发往桌子上撞，想愤怒地反驳，最终我什么都没做，我带上惯用的面具：“可不是嘛，你永远喂不饱我。”她笑了，似乎心情不错，但她的手指可让我不怎么开心，我疼得一颤：“轻点，我还没——”

准备好。我想说我还没准备好，我不在热潮期，她没有释放信息素，她的爱抚不足以让我动情。但她像没听到一样，撩起裙子插入我。我支撑不住自己的身体，向前倒在书桌上，死死抓着一沓文件。你永远不会明白一个未经充分润滑的omega被强迫是什么感觉，我疼得像被燃烧的利剑劈成两半。渐渐地，我的视线一片模糊，神智也不清醒了。谁能回答我，在我身体里的是芙蕾雅还是某个被邪灵附身的人？布鲁斯到底给她灌了什么迷魂汤，足以摧毁多年来我们之间建立的信任？

好在没过多久她就进入我的子宫，在里面成结。结消退得花几分钟，在此过程中她一直抱着我，隔着衬衫不停吻我的脊背和后颈。我没有反应，你还指望我做出什么反应？我只顾盯着电脑旁一家四口的全家福看，每一张快乐的笑脸似乎都在无情地嘲讽我。

等她退出我的身体，我整个人滑下去，靠着桌角喘息不定。芙蕾雅蹲下来，想亲吻我的腺体，完全是下意识地，我急忙掩着领口转过头。她叹了口气，摸着我的脸颊：“我去给你拿避孕药。”

后来我们又做了一次，在卧室的床上。这次她允许我骑在她身上，她睡着后，我睁着眼睛直到天明。第二天，我的热潮期提前来了，就我的年纪和身体状态来说，这次比以往都猛烈。哈，由于信息素的陷阱、费洛蒙的诱惑和该死的生物本能，我们像又回到了大学热恋的时候，整天腻在床上，被单在我们脚下纠缠着。她必须去处理公务时，我用按摩棒纾解情欲，保姆蒂塔会把午饭送上来……怎么，你觉得我们就此和好了？你以为我会讲一个普通夫妻如何用性爱调和矛盾的故事吗？三周后，我闻到威士忌的味道就反胃，在策反麦克斯时失礼地吐个不停。我终于知道上个月的热潮期为什么如此猛烈，也终于明白布鲁斯在送芙蕾雅回家时对我露出的笑容是什么意思。

艾登·霍因斯永远不会任人刀俎，我告诉过你，为了重回政坛，我可以牺牲一切。我把怀孕的消息瞒得滴水不漏，在芙蕾雅和布鲁斯出差去伯明翰的那天，我给了蒂塔三百英镑。她是波兰人，来英国一年半，有很多上层人士不屑于了解的门路。在她的陪伴下，在一家挂着破损霓虹灯牌的私人诊所里，我打掉了孩子。


End file.
